Killer
by Sky297
Summary: when things are fine till everything goes wrong when there is a Killer near by.
1. Prologue

KIller - Prologue

"Fine, then! Go be with her! Just know I hate you and will never turst you ever again, Drake!" I screamed, I could feel the tears wanting to come out and finally one escaped as I walked slowly out of the parking lot. I him walk away with her, hand in hand like we used to do.

Never would I trust him again. Cheatin gon me with my best friend! Who does that?

I looked down and glanced over quickly to see an old lady and her husband walking together happily to their car. I wanted that to be me and him. I dreamed that it would be me and him. I guess not now.

I smiled at the old couple wiping away the tears and they gave me a horrified look. "What?" I said soflty and turned around. A car was coming full speed at me. There were two peope in the lightly tinted windows. They were holding hands.

I looked at them for awhile my legs locking up. I turned to see the old man come running toward me screaming. Atleast thats what I thought he was doing. All I could hear was the tires screeching to a stop.

I took one last glance at the car and thought I regonized who it was, but then, blackness took over.


	2. Chapter 1

The blackness slowly faded away. A meadow filled my mind. I walked forward and felt someone grab my hand and looked over. Drake. "Melissa, I love you so much." he said, smiling like nothing ever happened. But, maybe nothing did?

"I love you too!" I said walking with him to a dirt road. "You know I'd never hurt you." he said smiling, taking both of my hands now and smiling. "Of course," I said smiling "You love me, I love you." He nodded.

"You know he's mine. He's lying, Melissa." Ally's voice came from behind. She broke our hands apart and took his hand. "What? Ally?" I said looking at her confused. She rolled her eyes and smirked. I backed up and looked around, the dirst road beside me quickly filling up with millions of Drakes' and Allys' they were kissing and I screamed.

This was too much. I ran out in the road trying to break them all apart when I heard the horrid sound again. The tires. The engine. My scream. Then red flooded my mind, mixing with black. "She's coding!" a voice said urgently.

"I've got it. Get Martinez in here now!" a man's voice came. I tried to open my eyes but everytime I did all I saw was redness and blackness until blackness soon took over again.

It seemed like a week until the blackness let up. A bright light was in my eyes. I looked down, seeing two legs in casts. Bad dream, eh? I tried to open my eyes, until I realized they were open. "Mel?" a woman's voice came. Two slightly wrinkled hands were placed softly on my hands. "She's awake?" a man's voice cried.

I looked up seeing a woman with short brown hair and hazel eyes, like mine. Woah. That's scary. The man had feckles like me, and blondish short short hair. "Um, who are you?" I asked quietly. Their smiles quickly faded, and the woman started to cry. "I'm sorry ma'am I didn't mean to upset you." I said polietly.

"Oh Melissa!" The man said softly. How did they know my name? "Sir, I don't believe I have met you and your wife." I said looking down nervously. Who were these people?

I looked at the woman who ran to a man in a white coat that said Martinez on it. Doctor, right? The name sounded familiar. "Why won't she remember us?" the woman cried to him. "Something happened in the sugery and when she went unconcious-" He looked up at me and saw how nervous and horrified I looked. He then guided the couple out into the hall.

I didn't mean to upset them. I looked down and saw my bruised hands. Then at my casts which were signed. Mom, Dad, Drake, Ally. I lloked at the names not regonizing drake or ally. Then a loud beeping noice cae from the achines I ws hooked on. Then, blackness once again.


	3. Chapter 2

I was in my driveway now. Watching as Drake's red car pulled up, I ran to the back to see his liscence plate, he had just got his first car for his 16th birthday after he passedthe driving test. "Drke123. Very unique." I said with a small laugh.

Wait, this had already happened. Flashback. "Whatever." Drake said smiling, putting his arm around my shoulders admiring his own car. I was then magically in the parking lot looking at the car coming toward me. Everything goig in slow motion, no sounds, just me, the old couple and the car. I looked at the liscence plate on the front. Wait..that looked familiar! My heart sank to my stomach and my eyes opened again. I couldn't remember my dream so I kept replaying everything. I looked down at my cast where Drake signed, then it came back to me. The liscence plate. He really wanted me out of his life.

Drke123.

Sorry, for the really short chapterrr!


	4. Chapter 3

After being awake for awhile with nobody around, just thinking about Drake...and how he wanted to desperatly get me out of the picture.

"Melissa?" The woamn came into my room again. I studied her for a second, when it hit me. "Mom?" She smiled, and nodded, tears quickly forming in her big round eyes. "Oh honey I thought you'd forget me forever!" She said leaing down and kissing me on the forehead. Then it all came back.

My parents fighting, my dad leaving, them going to court. "Mom, where's dad?" I asked her quietly, I knew she really didn't like to talk about him much. "He'll be up in a minute sweetie. But oh I was so worried about you! I'm so glad you're okay!" She exclaimed, quickly getting off the subject. What did I say? She hates talking about him. I smiled weakly but it quickly faded when I saw Drake's signatur eon my cast. My mom noticed.

"Do you want Drake here? Weren't you lucky him and Ally were there to save you? They said they didn't even see the car!" She exclaimed, getting her Blackberry and quickly sending Ally and Drake a message. I nodded, not yet ready to tell her he hit me until I talked to him.

After an hour passed visiting wih Mom, he finally popped his head in the doo, Ally there too. They both had smiles on their faces.

My mom left and their smiles quickly faded when she walked out the door. "Um, hey, Mel." Ally said. Drake came over and hugged me, I pushed him away quikcly and him and Ally exchanged a look. "Yeah, I remember. I know." I said looking at Drake, who frowned at me, his brown eyes innocent. "Melissa," I held my hand up.

"I'm not finished. Did you really want me out of your life that badlly that you tried to run me over? Thought I was going to die weren't you? And yet you put on this little act to everyone else, telling them you saved me life. Ha! Wait until they know the truth!" I said, uh oh. Tears started coming, Hot, angry tears.

The looked at each other again adAlly gave a pleading look. Drake shook his head. "We have to tell her. I'm not covering for you any longer." He funally said. Ally looked at me, and I raised my eyebrow. "Well?"

ugh...this sucksss. sryyy


	5. Chapter 4

I waited patiently for Ally's answer, my eyebrows still raised. "Melissa," Ally started off looking at Drake one more pleading time, he shook his head. "Melissa, I didn't do anything. Drake is trying to blame everything on me!" Ally said pointing to Drake. He backed up and scoffed. "Yeah right! Ally you were driving the car! Melissa, I've always loved you!" he said to me.

Wait, back up. Ally was driving the car? No way. She was my friend for what? 3 years now and she trys to run me over? I'm not buying it. "Drake, Ally has been my friend for 3 years now and you excpect me to believe that she tried to run me over?" I asked him, propping up in bed and crossing my arms. "Yes, Melissa, I do. And I know what I did was totally wrong." he said, a serious look cast over his face. I looked at Ally who looked at me and shook her head.

"Just let me think, so both of you, get out." I said shooing them out. Who do I believe? Why was life so hard?

It had been weeks of check ups, and tests, and it was finally time to get out of the hospital. I was at school now, walking back in for what seemed like the very first time. "Melissa!" Drake said grabbing my hand and kissing me, I awkwardly back away, and he knew I didn't trust him.

Everyones head turned and they smiled, giving a wave, and a concerened look at my arm. All through the da people came up to me signing it.

It was fianlly the end of the day and I opened up my locker, a note springing out. I opened it slowlly..and began to read it.

Dear Melissa,

I was there. I know who did it to you. She's a killer. Come to the parking lot after school. I'll be there.

I blinked hard and and read it again. Quickly, I put my books in my locker and huddled out to the parking lot, once there I took my time, all the memories wer about to ome out. "Mel. You got my note?" Andrian Perk stood in front of me, he long blond hair flowing down her back, and her designer clothes shimmering in the daylight. She used to date Drake, but then they broke and he asked me out. I never knew why she broke up with him though, they were the perfect couple.

"Yeah I did." I said shifting my weight from one foot to another. She walked toward her car and got in, gesturing for me to get in the passenger side. "Listen. When I was dating Drake, I caught him and Ally kissing...and when I wouldn't stop dating him Ally got a little mad," she said. "Wait! He cheated on you too?" I asked her. "Oh yeah. After school, I saw them kissing. But let me finish,"

"When ally got mad she, she put a note in my purse some how and, well read it to believe it." Andrinna said, handing me a crumpled note. She kept this for a year? Hm.

I opened it up and read it carefully.

Back off you prissy little brat. He's mine. Simple as that. If you don't back off, I suggest you watch your back sweetie. I'm blonde but not a dumb one.

See ya later, or not.


	6. Chapter 5

Woah. Watc your back? "Do think she'll give me a note?" I asked her, as she watched my reaction. "Well, she already tried to kill you once, I bet she thinks you'll believe its Drake but I would just keep dating him. Trust me. He didn't cheat with her." Adrianna said airly. Something about how she said that made me nervous but I shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing.

"Okay. Well, I gotta go...thanks for the you know...advice." I said awkwardly. I stepped out of the warm car into the old December air. My best friend a killer. How am I so oblivious to all this?

I walked back in the school remembering I had a book I needed in my locker. A rumbling was down the hall, where my locker was. I turned the corner and saw Ally slipping a note through the slits in my locker. "Ally?" I said walking toward her quickly, but cautiously. She looked at me, her eyes filled with hate, her face serious. "Watch your back bishh. I'm always watching." She said, taking one step closer to me and then walking away. I stood there, everything Adrianna said to me was true. Wait, my locker.

I put my combo in quickly, and there sat a crisp envelope, inside was what I feared of coming true, the death threat.

Melissa.

It was fun getting to know everything about your life these years. It's surely going to help me now. I'm out to kill so do as I say and don't listen to Adrianna. She doesn't know what shes talking about.

I know every detail about you Mel. Watch your back. And watch who you trust...you never know how many people are my eyes and ears.

Later, or...hm...bye bye. See you at your funeral.

I couldn't breathe. How could she do this? This was a joke right? My chest tightned and my knees weakened. Then I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 6

My eyes creaked open. I felt the cool tile of the school floors on my neck. What just happened? Why was I still in school?

I slowly got up, checking for blood anywhere, luckily there wasn't any. I walked slowly to my open locker and I then stepped on the note, which held my death threat. Everything came back. Her cold eyes staring me down, the fake hugs and gifts she gave me over the years, wasted time spent with her. Tiem spent that helped her watch me closer now.

I shut my locker and walked slwoly, cautiously, around each corner. I felt like I was living in a horror film, any minute Ally would pop out with a chanisaw and cut my head off. I shivered. Happy thoughts. But how can I be happy in a situation like this?

I walked out, the hard snow beneath me swalloing my boots as I shuffled to my car. I got in my cold car, turning it on and heading out, rushing home to something horrible waiting for me.

"Home!" I yelled as I plopped my bags down and threw my keys on the entry table. Silence. "Farrah? Mom?" I called out searchig for somebody.

"Melissa!" my little sister, Farrah, said running toward me, tears streaming down her red face. "What happened boo boo?" I said calling her by her nick name. I embraced her in a hug and picked her up. "Al, was here and shes in your room. but she scared me." Farrah said. Al. Al was Farrahs nickname for Ally. No. No this cant be right. "Is she still up there?" I asked shakily, trying to keep from fainting again.

"Yup. She said I had to tell you to come up immediatly for a suprise! Can I come too? Please? I bet it's a present! And you know I love suprises!" Farrah begged. "No I'm sorry boo. But I'll play with you later okay?" I set her down and raced up the stairs, cautuously moving in front of my door.

"Ally?" I said opening the white door slightly. I walked in and saw her sitting quietly on my bean bag, "What do you want?" I asked her, crossing my arms over my stomach. She looked up, her eyes cold.

"You know what I want." she said. She held a picture of me and Drake infront of ther face so i could see and slowly ripped it apart. Then ripped my body apart, leaving Drake perfectly fine. "I keep promises Melissa. And I won't forget about this one." she said giving a laugh.

I stood motionless. "Get out!" I yelled pushing her away toward the window. She narrowed her eyes and she pushed me back her hands aroud my throat. "No!" I tired to scream. I pushed her with all my might. Then the glass broke and a deadly scream came out.


	8. Chapter 7

I looked down at Ally's lifeless body. "Ally?" I called down softly to her. She twitched.

I swung open my bedroom door and ran quickly down the staits slamming into my mother at the front door. "What's the rush sweetie?" she asked me, squezzing my shoulder. "Nothing, I'll just be right back." I said running outside.

I turned to the side of the house and walked through the bare trees. Where was she? I looked up and saw my broken window, then down to the bare ground. I started walking back and someone tapped me on the shoulder. There was Ally. Her face drained with no color, lips blue. "Ally?" I breathed.

"You can't get rid of me." She laughed like a mental patient. My knees felt weak. She pushed me down to the cold ground and just like that she was gone again.

I walked back into the house, running up to my room trying to think of how to tell me parents I hoved my eveil best friend, wo by the way wants to kill me for my boyfriend, out my bedroom window. It just didn't make sense. I closed my blinds, but the cold air still swirled erriely around my room. "Melissa? Phone!" My mom called. My hand cautiously hovered over the house phone.

"Hello?" I asked quietly. "Mel!" Rachel, my other friend, exclaimed on the other line. "I didn't see you all day! We had plans!" she said. Oh crap, I did hae plans to catch up with her. "Rachel, I'm so sorry," I said looking at my window, "You wouldn't believe how weird and crazy today has been for me."


	9. Chapter 8

It was the night of the party and I was just relieved I got through the day with not seeing Ally ever again. Drake pulled his silver Porsche into Rachel's lengthy drive way to the mansion and party that lay ahead.

"Ready?" Drake asked as he parked the car, right by Ally's… "Yeah!" I said, grabbing my silver cutch. We got of the car and he grabbed me hand as we started to walk to the party. Music throbbed from the back patio, and we were both greeted and stamped with "Rachel's Glitzy 16 Birthday Bash!" on the top of our hands. I walked through the gardens and finally was onto the stone patio. "Melissa!" Rachel's high voice squealed wile walking over to me with two champagne glasses with sparkling something inside for me and Drake. I looked behind her, Ally. "Rachel, Happy birthday!" I said giving her a hug. She handed me and Drake a glass. Ally smiled at both of us like we were all good friends, but then again nobody else knew the real truth. There's always two sides of a story, Ally's side not so honest.

The party went on and on and I got a text, from Ally. "Go to the bathroom, act normal, go in the upstairs one, another surprise is waiting." It said, it was signed with an A. What was this? Pretty Little Liars novel I was living in? I acted as if I was Hanna and went to the bathroom, slipping my phone back in my clutch.

I walked into the house like it was my own, seeming I was almost always over here. I walked upstairs and stopped in front of the closed bathroom door and waited. Another text. "Go! Go in now!" it said. I turned the sliver handle and felt as if I was going to faint, throw up, or kill myself. I just didn't know what to pick.

Right before me was Adrianna's dead body, with a sticky note with bold pink letters scribbled across. "I'm not the only one that was out to kill. Watch your back, your next killer is here tonight, always the center of attention. Oh and by the way! Your Welcome."


	10. Chapter 9

I shut the dor as I heard footsteps wandering up the stairs. "Melissa! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Rachel said, her skinny arm reaching out to me. I smiled and shut the door quickly, praying to god Rachel didn't need to go.

We walked down the stairs, side by side everyone looking at us. "Here she is!" Rachel yelled. She always loved being the center of attention. My knees got weak as the thought wandered through my mind. No. It couldn't be! She did tell my she liked Drake, and she always stared at him. Oh crap.

I quickly broke free and zommed through the crowd, I needed to get out of here. "Mel?" Rachel called after me, trying to catch up. I burst through the doors to the back patio and started to run. "Melissa! Wait!" Rachel said running behind me. "Go away!" I said running into the parking lot. I ran along her driveway, breathing hard. "Come back!" Rachel yelled, still following behind. My hell snapped and I tripped. "Ow!" I cried, trying to stand up. Rachel came over me, her hands balled up in fists. "Why did you runaway?" Rachel said crossing her arms. "I know what you did, Rachel!" I blurted. Her face dropped.

"How much do you know? Who told you?" She said, her voice filled with panic and her eyes full of guilt. "How could you do that Rachel? She did nothing to you!" I said finally standing up. "Wait are we talking about me kissing Drake?" she asked standing back. "What?" I yelled. "Melissa, I'm so sorry! You know I like him. We are destined to me together." Se said coming closer to me. I looked around, trying to find someone. "There's nobody here to help you." Rachel said crossing her arms. "Rachel go away." I said pushing her back. She stumbled but stood still. "Melissa?" Drake's voice rang. Rachel's shoulders tensed and she started to walk back, a smile on her face. "She's over there Drake!" she said sweetly. "Thanks, Rachel." He said patting her shoulder. He walking over to me. I looked down, breathing heavily. "Are you okay?" Drake asked. "Drake, you, you started this. I'm gonna get killed! I-I" I said breathing heavily. "Melissa?" Drake called, his deep voice grew fainter and fainter. Then…Blackness.

I woke up in Rachel's bedroom and gasped. "Rachel?" I asked the darkness. Music still came from outside, and I assumed the night wasn't oer yet. My head throbbed with pain and I went to the bathroom, almost forgetting about Adrianna after I opened the door. There was nothing in the bathroom. No body. No note. I looked in the toliet, the sink. The pulled back the shower curtain and nothing was there. Hm. I looked in the mirror and sighed at my reflection. A deep cut went across the bottom of my cheek. What a night.

I turned behind me and went back to Ally's bedroom and sat on her bed, taking one of the pillows. I looked at a silver journal marked "DIARY". Rachel's diary. I looked around and opened it up, a page was marked with a sticky note, I flipped to the page and read it carefully.

Dear Diary,

Ally's plan didn't work with getting rid of Melissa. I really like Drake, and Melissa's just going to hurt him. I've got to get rid of her, after my party. Then Ally will be next, she's been trying to get to Drake for so long, but I met him first. Time to kill!

Rachel

I gasped. Were these girls that obsessed? I read the sticky note next. "Surprise, suprises in the bathroom once again!" It read. Wait I was just in there…that met Ally was just in here, while I was in the bathroom. I walked slowly to the bathroom, looking all around. There was nothing in plan view, I looked in the shower and screamed.

Two killers gone, one killer to go.


End file.
